A distributed antenna system (DAS) is a network of spatially separated antennas connected to a common source, such as a base station or eNodeB (eNB) that provides wireless service within a geographic area. For example, multiple low powered antennas may be positioned in the geographic area so as to provide coverage over a same area as single antenna operating at a high power.